Ángeles fuimos
by Ashabi
Summary: Antes de ser un ángel caído, el corazón de Konan poseía inocencia y deseaba llegar a la paz sin recurrir a la violencia, sin embargo, Dios y Yahiko le abandonaron un lejano día de guerra, orillándola a continuar con el objetivo sin importar si el camino se llenaba de escarlata. (Este fic participa en el reto "Mujeres al poder" del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas)


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto _Mujeres al poder,_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Número de palabras: 1750 según el contador de palabras. Tenía tiempo que no narraba algo más de mil, así que sí me costó cumplir el no. de palabras xD

* * *

Ángeles fuimos

* * *

 _Dios da vida a tres ángeles quienes habrían tener el corazón rebosante de vida y sueños. Sus aureolas doradas se manchan de lodo y se humedecen por la lluvia; así como Dios les ha dado vida, les ha regalado obstáculos y dolencias. La inocencia en ellos les permite hacer florecer un anhelo, con la ardua convicción de no querer ver más lágrimas y sangre; creyendo que han llegado al final del camino, rozan con la yema de los dedos la expectativa de un mundo mejor para ser abandonados inmediatamente por Dios y uno de ellos también. Sus alas son quemadas y caen sin más remedio al verdadero infierno en tierra, enlodándose de lo más bajo de la humanidad. Sus luces se apagan pero su objetivo no muere, ya sin importar si el camino se impregna de escarlata, bajo sus propias corazonadas proclaman a uno como nuevo Dios y el otro queda como su ángel más fiel. Al final, se encargarían de que todos lloraran su dolor._

Escucha, recibe y mata. Escucha, recibe y roba. Escucha, recibe y espía.

Por hoy extiende sus alas de papel y sobrevuela los alrededores de la ciudad en la que siempre llueve, en la tierra los mortales admiran al despiadado ángel y su esplendor les trae un nuevo día de paz y tranquilidad. Pareciera que fue ayer el día en que Nagato desató un último infierno hasta llegar al demonio mismo, quitándole la vida a Hanzo sin remordimientos, tal como él tampoco los tuvo al capturarla y conseguir la muerte de Yahiko.

Al terminar su labor aterriza en el balcón de la torre principal, encontrándose con un par de ojos fríos que esconden detrás años de dolor y pena, pero que con ella parecen suavizarse al menos un poco.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Ninguna.

Pain asiente manteniendo la estoicidad en su rostro.

—Han encargado una nueva misión, eliminar a un aliado cercano al Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra.

—Entiendo. Vamos adentro.

La sangre que mancha sus manos y su consciencia es uno de esos fantasmas que prefiere ignorar, pues al final de cuentas aquél ha sido el camino que ella misma escogió, solo cambiando los medios para llegar al fin. Antes de irse a acostar, acude a los aposentos de Nagato, quien le espera con una expresión de arduo cansancio.

—No te exijas tanto, no hay amenazas. —dice, llegando al punto de levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. —Es hora de cenar.

Compañeros del mismo dolor y un poco más, Nagato es lo único que le queda en el mundo y se ha aferrado a él tal como un salvavidas en medio del océano, pues aparte de quererlo por sus años de historia juntos, en él han quedado los sueños de Yahiko. Lo alimenta, le limpia y lo acomoda para que pueda descansar, aunque en el fondo sabe que Nagato ni ella logran conciliar el sueño durante las noches silenciosas.

Al día siguiente ya se encuentra en los límites del País de la Tierra, prestando atención a las palabras de un hombre de mediana edad, bien vestido y evidentemente, con gran poder político.

—Y no dejes rastros.

Konan lo mira sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y extiende la mano para aceptar el pago, sintiendo en el rincón más profundo de sí misma náuseas.

—Así será.

Vuelve a ocupar sus alas de papel, vuela y vuela, por estos instantes deja de ser El ángel de Dios y se convierte en un ángel de la muerte. Sus pies aterrizan frente a un bar de mala pinta y no por su aspecto arquitectónico, sino por el aura que rodea el lugar, lo que ocurra dentro de esas puertas no podría ser legal. Al entrar se percata al olor a alcohol y miseria, sobre todo ese último olor, y discreta toma asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas. No lleva puesta la capa de Akatsuki para no levantar revuelo, en cambio viste un pantalón negro y una blusa escotada del mismo color. De manera silenciosa escudriña cada centímetro del lugar, dando con su objetivo de manera inmediata, quien bebe y llama a una de las meseras del lugar. Agudiza el oído.

—¿Ya me prepararon lo que pedí?

Hombres de renombre, pobres alcohólicos e incluso mujeres prestando su tiempo para conseguir lo que sea, todo lo ve sin necesidad de que los demás le cuenten sus historias.

—Sí… —La joven se ve incómoda al contestar. —La niña le está esperando.

—Hey, tampoco lo digas tan a la ligera.

Konan convierte en puños a sus manos, conteniéndose de hacer algún gesto de desagrado ante la atrocidad que estaría a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo, para la desgracia de aquel hombre ella tiene trabajo que hacer con él y en cuanto pasan unos cuantos minutos después de que hubo abandonado la mesa para así subir las escaleras, lo sigue para realizar su misión. Escucha los sollozos y las respiraciones, abre la puerta con sigilo y en menos de un segundo le ha perforado la cabeza con un proyectil de shuriken de papel, para rematar lanza otro pero ahora en su espalda, donde se halla el corazón.

El cuerpo cae como peso muerto junto a una mujercita de no más de quince años, quien al verse libre se incorpora de golpe y hace contacto visual con Konan. En sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar ve inocencia interrumpida por el dolor, vulnerabilidad y ganas de vivir, retira la mirada incómoda pues es como verse así misma en el pasado.

—¡Lo ha matado!

A decir verdad, ha acabado con uno más de esa clase de personas ruines, que en su codicia por el mayor poder y llevar a cabo sus placeres, siempre terminan ocasionándole dolor a personas inocentes. Yahiko, Nagato y ella fueron esa clase de víctimas.

—No digas nada y huye ahora que puedes. —Es la única respuesta que obtiene de Konan.

El hedor a sangre empieza a manifestarse cuando toma de los brazos a la muchacha y las fragmenta a ambas en hojas de papel, así hasta estar fuera del bar.

—Huye.

La joven antes de dar media vuelta le regala una mirada que transparenta miedo, rozando el terror; y no la culpa, está cara a cara con una asesina. No se queda viéndola marchar, sobrevolando el cielo vuelve a Amegakure y se dirige a buscar a Pain para notificarle los resultados de la misión. Y así el proceso se repite no una, sino incontables veces, a veces en compañía de Pain y en otras en solitario. Criminales, personas con gran poder económico y político, hasta inocentes; simples peldaños para poder llegar a su camino tan anhelado y la vez tan incierto pues no están solos, Madara se escabulle entre ellos como una sombra silenciosa y mortal.

—Es hora de comenzar con la recolección de las bestias con cola. —Enuncia Pain frente a todos los miembros de la nueva Akatsuki, tan rojiza como la sangre y la luz resplandeciente del amanecer, tal cual renació después de la pérdida de Yahiko. —Deidara y Sasori, les encomiendo atrapar al Shukaku.

Konan escucha en completo silencio, pasándole por la cabeza el mal trago de que las palabras dichas por su pareja ya las había escuchado por la ronca voz de aquel hombre enmascarado, la imagen de Nagato siendo controlado por hilos transparentes con tremendo marionetista detrás le ocasiona repulsión y chispas de ira. Nagato es su dios, el dios de la gente de Amegakure que alberga esperanzas; ser desmeritado de aquella manera resulta ser un tremendo insulto para lo que representa y sobre todo, para el gran poder que esconde detrás de su estado tan frágil. Y Madara lo sabe, es tan cínico que se atreve a subestimarle teniendo frente a sí un ojo milenario.

•

Toda su garganta está llena de ese sabor a hierro, por la comisura de los labios le resbala un río de sangre y mira hacia el cielo, hacia el lugar que la expulsó de la manera más ruin. Escucha los pasos de Madara caminando sobre el agua y dentro de sí solloza, grita y maldice, no puede acabar así. Su pecho repiquetea con furia y fervor, sedienta de justicia y derrotada por la impotencia al reconocer que no puede hacer más.

La invasión a Konoha, el sacrificio de Nagato y su deserción de Akatsuki; todo hubo transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a estas alturas sigue sin creerse del todo que esos acontecimientos sean reales. Sin embargo, lo son y su campo de flores de papel no será suficiente para evitar que ese podrido hombre profane los cuerpos de los amores de su vida. Uzumaki Naruto con sus azules ojos repletos de convicción y esa clase de brillo en su mirar que les recordó inevitablemente a Yahiko, les mostro una ferviente voluntad de lograr la paz sin necesidad de sangre y de manera honesta. Nagato cayó rendido ante las palabras de un ángel con aureola y alas resplandecientes mientras que ella no estuvo tan convencida, pero aún así, decidió creer pues en ese muchacho rubio finalmente quedaban las convicciones de su viejo compañero.

Siendo así, ella lucharía por cuidar ese puente rumbo a la paz con todas sus fuerzas y vio marchar a Nagato mostrando una efímera sonrisa y los ojos esperanzados después de tantos años.

El frío le cala hasta los huesos, incluso más que la temperatura del agua. Parece un cruel chiste de la vida pero justo hoy en el día de su muerte, la lluvia ha cesado en Amegakure y ha salido el sol, regalándole un bello arcoíris. Los colores la arropan y ríe sin que la sonrisa llegue a sus ojos, todo un firme propósito hubo de cambiar de rumbo simplemente por un par de ojos azules y pese a lo que podría esperarse, no le parece amargo el pensamiento; en realidad, es una curiosa coincidencia el que los portadores de un mismo color de ojos tuvieran la misma fe y esperanza.

Una de sus hojas de papel surca los cielos hacia el lugar en el que fue tan feliz hacía ya tiempo y extiende la mano hacia donde las siluetas de sus seres queridos ya la esperan.

 _Cierra los ojos y todos la toman con cariño, llevándola a donde los sueños se hacen canción. La vida ha dolido y su etapa de ser el ángel de Dios ha acabado de una vez por todas, siendo hora de sanar las heridas. Después de todo, hay suficiente espacio para un ángel caído._

* * *

 **N/A:** No estoy convencida del resultado final a decir verdad, pero sé que no podía haber hecho algo diferente y no aguanto mi propia hueva (sorry), peroooo, quería participar sí o sí en un reto. Espero que les haya gustado, he de decirles que me sentí como ese meme donde a un chico se le marcan las venas de la cabeza al "no hacer algo", pues siempre que narro algo sobre Konan me encanta meter YahiKonan y ¡no podía meter nada de romance! Así que me contuve. Aclaro que la relación de Nagato y Konan aquí no pretende ser romántica de ninguna manera, al referirse a él como "pareja" fue en el sentido de que son equipo en Akatsuki.

Si han leído a Dantefox, habrán notado que quise referenciarlo y por eso inicié con un texto muy lleno de metáforas e hipérboles para reverenciar su estilo. Si leyeras esto… te amo Dante, bai.

¡Suerte en el reto!


End file.
